Pastel Profile
|-|Profile = Profile This user is sexually attracted to all things peach. Sup. I'm the resident pervert with the sexuality of a cactus and an attraction to all things cat!dog!dog!cat; I am also the local/family disappointment. I am in a serious relationship with Robert Schumann (don't tell Clara) and Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky (I mean, the guy’s hella great and he’s a homosexual; what’s not to love??). I am Icefern's douchecanoe of an evil twin even though we don’t have the same birthday nor parents. I have long hair with spiky roots that is dyed green and orange with hints of purple, maroon, blue, pink, and white. I am a punk emo goth jock who is secretly preppy and even more secretively nerdy. I have a severe attraction to koalas and sheep and tend to fantasize shagging them. Also, a little secret: I sacrificed my parents’ bodies to Lucifer, his purple minions that speak Spanish, and God after harvesting mum and pap’s internal organs for a meat salad. I currently live in a leprechaun’s library under Chuck Norris’ supervision. |-|Characters = Characters :▫ Jaspar the Bluejay :▫ Snarkybear :▫ Komorebi :▫ Samael :▫ Bubbledrop |-|Suckers = People Who Don't Suck as Much as Others :▫ Daang, you 'n your Toph love, you Appaethetic monster!! :▫ The Cabbage-Bending Master :▫ Kinky Tohrkink :▫ Successful black market organ harvester :▫ Bookshelves and daisy chains :▫ Azula :▫ Masturbation Master :▫ Hot Mess |-|Not Bout Me = aboutmeofcourse Average Daily Screwups: 666 Daily Profanity Count: Over ate mill eon Crushing on: !!! mommy !!! In a Relationship with: Prokofiev and Tchaikovsky Black Soul Trapped by: taste the rain, be the bow <3<3 Birthday: Mayprilember 72nd, 3004 Preferred Mode of Transportation: being carried with three fingers or riding on MussoLenler Cauliflowermobile Favorite Place in the World: Waterproof bed in Atlantis Favorite Movies: The Chronicles of Snarky Holophrasis, The Tales of Holophrasis, The Three Saltytears: Khrome, Sono, and Snarks |-|Achievements = Achieving Like No Tomorrow :▫ Pervert of the Minute Award | Plastic Medal :▫ Wimpiest Break-Up-Disher of the Eon Award | Straw Trophy :▫ Ugliest Fingernails Prize | Tangerine Peel Trophy |-|Crushes = Crushes Crushes Crushes Toph Beifong and I had... a rather rocky... relationship. When I realized I had feelings for her, the realization... it hit me hard. Zuko was a rather hot person. I think to some degree, he was aware of that too. The way he burned on and on about shame and honor would cause people to throw him odd looks with a fiery, heated, annoyance. Katara and I had wonderful conversations. They would flow so fluidly. She was the moon to my ocean, the push to my pull, the white to my black. In the same manner that I fell for her, we also drifted apart... because she just had to fall in love with that cursed bald baby who is too wimpy to hurt anything. Sokka was sokkastic as hell, oh Agni. When I pushed him away, he would always unfailingly return until an incident that involved an apple and a baby sabermoose... Also, he fell in love with a walking talking lycheenut (Suki). Aang was a dick. Except he probably has nothing short of a tiny willie. I never crushed on this atrocious, despicable, excuse for a person. Azula (next to Toph, of course) was the REAL DEAL. Because damn was that girl smoking in every single way. |-|Not 'bout Me 2.0 = No, you miscalculated!! :▫ Avatar nerd/fanatic/lover :▫ Would 10/10 marry cats and dogs and have furry offspring :▫ Definitely messages people at 4 am with nonsensical nothings :▫ Love drawing but I can't draw a straight line without looking like Mount Everest had half of its range cut off :▫ I am a jealous snarkplush who loves to piss people off and find ways to speak inappropriately! I'm Lost in skies of powdered gold & Caught in clouds of silver ropes When life gives you lemons, throw them back and demand for chocolate.